


Content

by whatstheproblembaby



Series: Evi!verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was basically an excuse to write daddy!Blaine napping with his daughter. There's not really much of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Kurt walked as quietly as he could down the small hallway of his and Blaine's apartment, thankful that his socked feet didn't make much noise against the hardwood floors. When he reached Ella's nursery, he stopped in the doorway for a moment to smile contentedly at his napping daughter before wandering in and picking her up to cuddle her.

“When you nap, I remember why we decided 3 AM feedings would be worth it, sweet pea,” he whispered, pressing her as close to his chest as he could without waking her. “I could have lived without you getting Rachel's impressive lung power, but since you're also tiny and cute, I suppose it's a fair trade.”

Ella made a little fussy noise in her sleep as Kurt finished speaking, flailing one of her fists.

“That was a compliment, baby girl,” Kurt said, laughing quietly at Ella's antics. “But I'm sorry for bothering you. I promise, we find you much less shrill than your Auntie Rachel can be.”

“Air horns are sometimes less shrill than Rachel,” Blaine's voice cut in from the doorway, also laughing.

Kurt startled and turned around, thankful he didn't accidentally squeeze the baby too tightly in his fright. “Jesus, Blaine, not when I'm holding our kid!”

“Hey, all kids get dropped eventually,” Blaine said, walking into the room. “Cooper tried to throw me across the room like a Nerf football once, according to my mother.”

“That explains so much,” Kurt teased.

“I said _tried_ to.” Blaine stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips. “I know, B. Besides, Cooper's the brother I'd believe got dropped a lot as a kid. Doesn't he believe that e-books are just plagiarized versions of hardcovers?”

“I think I finally got him to understand how e-books work last time we talked. Maybe,” Blaine said. “It would have been easier if it wasn't over the phone.”

“I'm just gonna move on from this topic before my brain melts from trying to understand Cooper,” Kurt said, shifting Ella to a better place in his arms. “You, mister, are supposed to be napping before your show tonight.”

“I was about to lay down when I heard you sneaking into our daughter's room _yet again_ to hover over her as she sleeps,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a smirk. “Are you going to be like the creepy mom from _I'll Love You Forever_ when she grows up?”

“No!” Kurt said vehemently. “I just...don't want to miss anything. Even the most mundane things there are. She's already growing up too fast, and she's only four months old.” He cuddled Ella closer for a moment, loving how she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. “Can't she just be a baby forever?”

“Do you really want to deal with midnight feedings forever, babe?” Blaine teased. At Kurt's glare, he continued, “But I know how you feel. When I saw that she'd outgrown one of the onesies your parents got her, I nearly cried.”

“She's outgrown one of those already?” Kurt asked, hoping he wasn't as shrill as he thought. “God, now I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and find out it's her first day of kindergarten.”

Blaine shuddered. “Nope. That's too much to think about today. Hand me our child, I need to reassure myself that she's still my baby girl.”

Kurt gave Ella to Blaine. “Go sit and hold Ella while I make you a cup of tea. If you're not going to sleep, you're at least going to relax, or your director's going to have _both_ of our heads.”

“Yessir,” Blaine said, shifting Ella to one arm so he could give Kurt a mock-salute.

They left Ella's room together, Blaine turning right at the end of the hall so he could sit on the living room couch and Kurt going left to enter the kitchen. As Kurt got the water boiling and located their tea bags, he hummed random songs under his breath, remembering the tunes his own mother used to sing to him for lullabies. Once he had two cups brewed, he went over to the living room, smiling once he saw what was waiting for him.

Blaine had sprawled longways across the couch, head against the far arm and feet just reaching the other, with Ella curled up right underneath his chin. Both of them were sleeping peacefully, matching smiles on their faces. Ella's thumb was in her mouth – which Kurt and Blaine always thought was a sign she was entirely content – and Blaine had one hand around Ella's back, keeping her stable even unconsciously.

Kurt snapped a couple of pictures of them on his phone, knowing he'd end up sending them to his folks and posting them on Instagram later that night. For the moment, he simply curled up like a cat in the armchair and tuned in the television, turning down the volume so he could watch the rerun he found of _Legally Blonde_ without disturbing his family.

 _It's a good life, Kurt Anderson-Hummel,_ he thought, sipping his tea. _It's a good life._


End file.
